The Queen of Thieves
by Kasaiki
Summary: A young girl is forced into maturity when her mother is murdered. She ends up in the woods, ruling over all in the trees. This is a story on how a sad, scared little girl became the queen of thieves.
1. Chapter 1: Two Men

Queen of Theives

Chapter 1: Two Men

"Aura! Get down here quick!" A woman with brown hair and green eyes shouted up the stairs of her house. "What is it??" A young girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes said as she ran down the stairs. "Its Pansey! Shes having her kittens!" The woman said happily. The girl called Aura smiled from ear to ear as she ran to the corner the cat was giving birth in. "Look Mamma! Shes already had 2!" Aura shouted to her mother.

Arianna, Auras mother, walked over to the girl and the cats. She knelt down and tucked her light blue dress under her knees. She pulled over a blanket that was laying on a table near the corner and layed it on the floor. Aura picked up the kittens and put them on the blanket. "Can we keep them? Please!" Aura pleeded. Arianna smiled, "Maybe 1. No more then that thought. Okay?" she answered.

A look of disappointment appeared on Auras face, then quickly disappeared as she saw the next kitten had come.

30 minutes later and the cat had given birth to 9 kittens. 3 white, 2 black and 4 grey with stripes. Aura chose to keep the only girl kitten with stripes. "I'll name her... Katana!" Aura said gleefully. "Katana? Are you sure? Thats a type of weapon you know..." Arianna said with an eyebrow raised. "Thats why i want to name her that! Almost everyone names their girl kitties stupid things like cookie and fluffy. Honestly. I want to give my kitten a good name." Aura said happily. Arianna looked at her daughter, then rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. Its your kitten. Now go get ready for bed. Ill be up soon to tuck you in." Aura nodded and went upstairs.

5 minutes later Aura heard her mother start up the stairs. There was a knock on the door. Arianna walked back down the stairs and went to the door. "Who would be at the door at this time of night..." Arianna muttered as she reached for the door handle.

She opened the door. There were 2 men at the door. One was short and bald. The other a little taller. He had short, light brown hair. The taller one pushed past Arianna and ran into the house. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" Arianna shouted.

Aura heard her mothers shouts and ran down the stairs. "Get back up stairs! Now!" Arianna shouted as she saw one of the men had a sword. "Get out of my house!" She shouted as she reached for the puter candle stick on the table. She picked it up and swung heavily at the man nearest her, hitting him hard in the shoulder. "Little wench!!" The man yelled, pulling out his sword.

Arianna shreiked and ran toward the door. The shorter man ran ahead of her and held her still. Aura watched in horror as the men walked out of the house, arms full of their expensive belongings, covered in her mothers blood.

Aura walked down the stairs to her mothers body. Shaking, she put her hand on her mothers shoulder. "Mamma?" She said shakily. Aura shook her mothers body as she burst tears. "Mamma!" She screamed repeatedly between sobs. She lay across her mothers body, crying.

The next morning, she still lay across her mother. Her eyes tired and her throat sore from crying. She lifted herself up from her mother. She sat there looking at her mother. She sighed and got up. Aura walked to the kittens and took them outside while the mother cat followed. She put them by the barn on a haybale.

She went back into the house and got all the food she could fit into her bag, then got the largest bottle in the house and filled it with as much milk as she could. Aura went back outside and began carrying hay into the house and laying it on the table. She spread hay all through the house. She then struggled to get mothers body onto the table. She put the nicest blanket she could find over her mother then packed hay around her. She threw lamp oil all around the house.

Aura went to her mother, kissed her cheek, then put oil all over her. She walked outside and threw a lit torch onto the house. She burst into tears again as she watched her house and her mother burn.

She picked up Katana and put her into a bundle of blankets in the basket she was carrying, then started walking toward town.


	2. Chapter 2:Follow me

Queen of Thieves

Chapter 2:"Follow me."

Aura walked into a store and asked for 2 dresses, one dark red, one black; a pair of black shoes and a map of the area. The young woman working in the store got Auras things. "Aint you a little young ter be travelin by your self?" The woman asked. "Im 14." Aura answered, then put the money she owed on the table, gathered her things.

"Excuse me, do you know where i might be able to buy a horse?" She asked a handsom looking boy about her age. "A horse? What 'chu need a horse for?" The boy answered. He had messy, dark brown hair and brown eyes. The boy was a little taller than Aura.

"Why does it matter what i want it for? Do you know where i can find one or not?" Aura said frustratedly. "Follow me." The boy rolled his eyes, smiled then started walking down the street. He stopped and looked back. "Aint you comin?" He shouted to Aura. She looked around for a moment then ran to catch up to the boy.

"My names Orin by the way. Whats yours?" "Aura." she answered. "Aura. Thats pretty." The boy said, smiling at Aura. She looked away blushing. The boy smiled again. "So... are you gonna tell me why you need a horse er what?" Orin asked. "Why does it matter?" Aura asked stubbornly. "Well, if you need a strong horse for somethin like field work, we need to go that way." Orin pointed to the left. "Or, if you need a fast horse for travel, we need to go that way..." He pointed to the right. "If you just want any ol' horse we can keep goin straight." Orin stopped and stared at Aura. "So... Where we goin?" "Uhm... I would like a horse thats strong and fast... Where do we go to get one thats both?" Aura asked, walking back to Orin. Orin looked at Aura. A mischievous grin spread across his face. "We go this way!" He shouted, taking Aura's hand and running back the way they came.

They stopped running when they came to an enormous mansion. "Uhm... so... where are we getting the horse?" Aura asked staring at the house. "Right here." Orin replied, pointing at the house. Aura's eyes got big as she turned to Orin. "Are these people selling a horse?" "Nope. But they got one." Orin replied brightly. He took Aura's hand and pulled her the the gate of the house.

"You ever stole anythin before?" Orin whispered to Aura. Auras eyes got even bigger. "Steal?? Iv only bought something by myself once in my life! Of course iv never stolen anything!" She whispered back loudly. Orin smiled at her and took her hand again. "Your gonna be fine. I promise. Ima be right there with you." Aura blushed a little and crossed her arms. "If I get in trouble or go to jail Im gonna blame you." "Just blame me? You must like me if thats all youd do." He said, his smile getting bigger. Aura opened her mouth as if to say something and blushed more. She looked around for a moment then punched Orin in the arm.

"Ow..." He said as he climbed over the gate. "You comin?" "I cant climb that... Im in a dress..." Aura looked up at Orin. He stood up on the other side of the gate. "Your hopeless..." He said, unlocking the gate. "Hmph." She walked through the gate pouting a little. "C'mon, follow me." Orin whispered. Aura followed Orin to the side of the house nervously. Orin Pointed to the stable off a little ways in the field behind the house. "Well run there, pick a horse and ride it out. If we're lucky, nobody'll notice us."

* * *

like it so far? review please .


	3. Chapter 3:Aquiring Horses

Queen of Theives

Chapter 3:Aquiring Horses

Aura looked at Orin for a moment then nodded. "Ready?" Orin asked with a small smile. "Uhm... I guess..." She turned and looked back at the gate, _"Am i really about to do this?"_ she though.

Orin looked at her again, "Okay, ready... GO!" he whispered loudly, taking Auras hand as he started running. Aura strugglinh a little to keep up. Her heat beats quickening to match their pace. It seamed hours before they reached the stable, though it barely took an entire minute.

They opened the door to the stable as quietly as they could, trying not to startle the horses. "Pick one." Orin whispered panting. Aura walked up to a black horse in a stall at the end of the small building. "Naggi.." she read aloud, looking at the name on the door to the stall. "Yes, good. You can read, now HURRY UP!" Orin said as he put a saddle on a grey horse named Kimi.

Aura walked closer to the door, looking into the horses eyes. It walked up to her and nussled her face gently, making her giggle. She smiled and opened the door. "Uhm... Orin?" "Yes?" he answered. "How do you put the saddle and stuff on?" She asked with and awkwerd smile. Orin look at her a bit supprized for a moment then walked over to Aura, leading his horse behind him. "Hold this." he said handing Aura the raynes to Kimi. She nodded and took the rope. Orin put Naggis saddle and everything on her.

They lead the horses to the door of the stable and got on.

"You do know how to ride a horse... right?" Orin asked with a mischevous smile. "Yes! Its just nobodies ever showed me how to put everything on it on my own..." Aura answered looking away, blushing.

They got on their horses and rode as fast as tehy could to the front gate. Aura quickly and quietly gathered her things she had left there and tied them to the saddle. They continued through the gate and through town till they came to the edge of the forest.

"Where do you live anyway?" Orin asked. "Nowhere..." She answered solomly. "Oh... Your welcome to come live with me and some friends in there." He said, pointing to the forest infront of them. "Why on earth would i want to do that??"


End file.
